Creepy Guy
by Sallow Girl
Summary: Baekhyun begitu waspada pada Park Chanyeol. Bayang-bayang masa lalu saat terlibat bersamanya, belum lagi Luhan yang terkena masalah membuatnya ikut terjerumus. Apalagi setelah ia melihat insiden 'itu', Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatinya, semua ini mencurigakan dikala Baekhyun tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya lagi. Dan sekarang, ia kembali terlibat dengan Chanyeol lagi./CHANBAEK


**Creepy Guy? © Sallow Girl**

 **Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **Support : Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin (Kai), Xiumin.**

 **Warning! : Typo's. BL. Yaoi. BoyXBoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING AND DON'T BE SIDERS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Keanehan**

" _Gwencana?"_

Sosok cantik nan manly itu mendesah. "To the point, Tao. Ada apa?"

" _Begini, Luhan-ge."_ Yang dipanggil Tao terdengar khawatir. _"Kris mengetahui lokasimu sekarang, ia juga sudah memberi tahu Ketua—"_

"APA?!" Luhan memekik. Ia kalut. Perasaannya tak tenang seperti diteror, ia takut, berdebar saat mengetahui suatu hal yang tak diinginkannya. "Sial, cepat sekali!"

" _Kau tahu kan cara kerja Kris-ge bagaimana? Yang kukhawatirkan adalah..."_ suara Tao diujung telefon sedikit bergetar. _"Mereka mencari adikmu, Lu-ge._ "

Luhan terdiam. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "Adikku?!"

" _Ya, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan sejauh ini."_

Luhan semakin lelah. Ia lelah bersembunyi dan dikejar-kejar seperti ini, tetapi untuk kembali kepada 'orang-orang itu', ia sangat menolak. Ia tidak sudi kembali lagi kesana, tidak, setelah kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat diantara 'orang-orang itu'. "Thanks, Tao-ah."

Luhan mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan mendesah kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi dengan kenekatannya disaat ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lepas semudah itu dari 'mereka'. Ini sudah rekor terbaik yang ia lalui karena belum tertangkap oleh mereka berkat Tao. Tetapi kali ini mereka berniat melibatkan keluarganya. Satu-satunya keluarganya, adik tersayangnya yang ia tinggalkan kuliah ke luar negeri.

"Aish! Haruskah aku pindah lagi?" Luhan berteriak kesal. "Tidak penting, yang penting aku harus menemui adikku!"

 **-Creepy Guy-**

 _ **TRINGG~ TRIIINNGG~ TRRIIINGG~**_

Suara nyaring berasal dari smartphone sederhana diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang mematahkan suasana sepi di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu dan benda persegi panjang itu berhenti berbunyi. Sedetik kemudian, benda mungil itu kembali menyala, mengeluarkan suara berisik yang sama.

Sosok yang berada di ranjang samping meja itu menggeliat, terganggu dengan suara memekakkan telinganya. Mimpi indahnya hancur, dan ia menoleh pada ponsel diatas meja. Tangannya ogah-ogahan merayap dan menyentuh benda itu. Ditatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam layar ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan telepon dengan kesal.

"Yobose—"

" _BAEKHYUN!"_

"Ah!" Pria itu berjengit kaget dan mengusap telinganya. Akibat suara dahsyat yang hampir merusak saraf pendengarannya, apalagi jantungnya yang terpompa kuat saking terkejutnya dengan kondisi mata melek yang sukses melenyapkan rasa kantuknya. Ingat dengan siapa yang menelpon, ia mulai merutuk. "Bodoh! Kau mau aku tuli?!"

" _Mian—"_ Orang yang diseberang telepon meringis. _"—kau dimana?"_

"Di apartemenku. Ada ap—"

" _APA? Ya! Cepat datang ke kampus. Profesor Kim akan segera tiba!"_

"OH TIDAK!" Pria itu—Baekhyun melotot. "Tahan Profesor untukku, _please._ " Ia mematikan ponselnya, ia melempar selimutnya. Menatap linglung buku-buku dan laptop kecilnya yang teronggok di lantai. Ia ingat, dirinya bergadang hanya untuk mengerjakan laporan yang dikumpulkan hari ini. Baekhyun menarik laptopnya dan buku-buku penting, memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Ke kamar mandi sebentar, bersiap-siap, dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju Universitas Seoul.

.

.

.

Dilain sisi, di Universitas Seoul, tepat ruangan ke tiga, seorang pria—Kai berdecak kesal menatap smartphonenya. "Anak itu..."

"Apa katanya?" Sosok lain disebelahnya menatap penasaran pada Kai yang menelpon sahabat mereka. Ia membaca raut pasrah dari pria itu, ia menebak. "Telat ya?"

"Tepat. Ah, aku yakin ia bergadang lagi dengan buku-bukunya." Kai mengomel, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melakukan hal ini lagi hanya untuk sahabatnya.

"Mau kemana?" Do Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai, heran. "Menahan Profesor?"

"Kurasa kau akan menang banyak kalau bermain tebak-tebakan berhadiah, Soo." Kai tertawa ringan. "Aku pergi sebentar."

Kai keluar dari pintu belakang ruangan. Mahasiswa yang mengikuti jam Profesor sudah berkumpul semua, kecuali Byun Baekhyun yang masih asyik berada di apartemennya. Kai ingin sekali memukul sahabatnya itu nanti karena membuatnya harus melakukan hal ini lagi. Dulu ia pernah sekali menahan Profesor Kim untuk Baekhyun yang ketinggalan laporannya, untung Profesor Kim mendadak di telpon setelah memarahi Kai berceloteh dengan segudang basa-basi. Dia dosen yang selalu tepat waktu dan sangat pelit. Nilai terbaik yang pernah Kai raih darinya itu B+, sangat jarang Profesor Kim memberi nilai A. Baekhyun lah yang termasuk siswa terbaik karena bisa mendapatkan nilai itu.

Kai melakukan ini untuk beasiswa yang ingin Baekhyun raih. Penilaian Profesor Kim sangat berpengaruh untuk beasiswa yang sangat dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun juga sering membantunya mengerjakan laporan dan memberi pencerahan referensi untuk tugas individunya, ia hanya balas budi dan ini karena Baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Sekali lagi dia terlambat, aku tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi, titik!" Kai mengomel. "Oh!" Kai berhenti saat ia melihat Profesor Kim yang berjalan menuju ruangan, ia segera mendekat dan berdoa agar kaki-kaki pendek Baekhyun bisa berlari secepat kilat kesini.

"Profesor Kim!" Kai menyapa ramah sambil menebar senyum. Profesor Kim menatapnya aneh dan berhenti saat Kai menghadang jalannya.

"Kim Jongin-sshi?"

Kai malah cengengesan. "Apa Anda sudah sarapan Profesor Kim?" Ia tersenyum, tetapi Profesor Kim malah memandangnya curiga.

"Anda sedang bermain-main, Kim Jongin-sshi?" Profesor Kim mulai sarkastik. "Saya tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni basa-basimu."

Baru Profesor Kim melangkah ingin melewatinya, Kai menghadang lagi. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengulur waktu. "Hanya sebentar kok Profesor—"

Profesor Kim menghela nafas dan melewati Kai. Ia benar-benar heran dengan mahasiswanya yang terlihat cari muka didepannya itu. Ia terganggu. Lagipula ini sudah lebih dari telat dari jadwalnya masuk ruangan.

SRAK

Profesor Kim terkejut dan mengejar mahasiswa yang berlari setelah mengambil berkas penting ditangannya. "Ya! Kim Jongin-sshi!" Kai tidak peduli dan terus berlari. Bodoh memang, tetapi ini menyenangkan. Ia seakan terkenang masa SMAnya yang selalu menggoda guru-gurunya dulu dan bahkan sering dikejar oleh guru BP. Kai menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya ia merindukan masa itu.

"Kim Jongin-sshi! Berhenti bermain-main!"

Kai tertawa kecil, ia membuka pintu menuju keluar kampus dan berlari di koridor. Ia berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di tangga. "Sembunyi!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan turun kembali. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pot bunga tinggi didekat tangga. Kai segera berlari lurus dan berhenti setelah Profesor Kim melewati tangga menghampirinya.

"Ini Profesor." Ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa setelah membuat dosennya harus rela-rela berlari. Ia curi-curi melirik Baekhyun yang bergegas naik tangga dan memasuki kampus. Jangan sampai terpergok Profesor Kim bahwa Baekhyun baru tiba.

Profesor Kim merengut. Diambilnya berkas yang dirampas oleh mahasiswa nakalnya itu dan menghantam kepalanya dengan berkas ditangannya berkali-kali. "Apa-apaan! Tidak sopan!" Kai mengaduh sambil melindungi kepalanya. "Cepat masuk ruangan!" perintahnya setelah puas memberi pelajaran pada Kai. Kai mengangguk dan segera kabur. Ia mengejar Baekhyun dan merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana usahaku hm?"

Baekhyun cengengesan. "Gomawo," ia memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Kai.

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin kau masih nyenyak tidur saat tahu jadwal kita adalah dosen yang disiplin eh?"

"Hahhh, aku kebablasan Kai. Aku terlalu terbuai oleh mimpiku," Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau harus membayarku untuk ini." Kai bergurau. Baekhyun tertawa dan menonjok lengannya.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan kutraktir, karena mau membantuku, bersama Kyungsoo juga."

Mereka segera masuk ke ruangan dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan mata bulatnya lalu tersenyum simpul menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau bertemu pangeran sampai mengabaikan nyawa nilaimu?"

"Kenapa pangeran?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku belum menjadi gay, oke?"

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Baekhyun menyikut perutnya, kesal karena godaannya.

"Sedang bergosip eoh?" Kai menimbrung.

"Seme tak perlu tahu." Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Memang Baekhyun gay? Wowowow, tau dari mana kau dia adalah uke, Kyungsoo?"

"Instring."

"Yang benar insting, Soo." Koreksi Baekhyun.

"Ah, lidahku terpeleset."

Candaan Kyungsoo menimbulkan tawa dari Baekhyun dan Kai. Profesor Kim masuk dengan tatapan tajam ke seluruh mahasiswanya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengomeli mahasiswa yang lain. Baekhyun mendengus melihatnya. Ia sudah cukup bosan memakan omelan-omelan dari dosen. Jadi ia memilih mengeluarkan buku-buku dan laptop kecil satu-satunya itu keatas meja.

Byun Baekhyun, nama lengkapnya. Umurnya 20 tahun dan tergolong pria yang manis bertubuh mungil. Ia pria mandiri dan cukup sensitif. Kehidupannya cukup pas-pasan. Ayah dan Ibunya telah tiada, dan ia dibiayai oleh Bibinya. Mereka memiliki butik kecil yang laris untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka. Sangat berkecukupan hingga bisa membiayai kuliahnya dan kuliah hyungnya di luar negeri dengan uang kiriman mereka, dan itu cukup. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Bibinya. Baekhyun juga kerja sambilan disuatu cafe minuman agar ia tidak merepotkan bibinya dan menabung untuk masa depannya. Ia harus hemat.

Baekhyun kuliah di jurusan bisnis. Baekhyun sengaja memilih jurusan tersebut karena berpeluang besar untuk masuk diperusahaan bisnis yang berpotensi bisa meningkatkan taraf hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Baekhyun juga harus membayar cicilan apartemennya sekarang. Dan tentang dirinya yang meminta Kai menahan Profesor juga untuk kuliahnya. Ia mana mungkin mau dicap siswa telat, itu sangat berpengaruh pada penilaian. Bisa-bisa ia tidak mendapatkan nilai A pada jadwal Profesor Kim ini. Ia benar-benar bergantung pada beasiswa kuliahnya untuk mengurangi sedikit masalah hidupnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-sshi!"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Ne?"

"Antar laporan itu nanti ke meja saya."

"Ne?" Baekhyun masih dengan wajah bengongnya, hingga Kyungsoo berbisik kepadanya. "Kau disuruh mengumpulkan dan mengantarkan laporan kita ke mejanya."

"Oh, baiklah."

 **-Creepy Guy?-**

"Sial, tampan sekali!"

"Aku ingin jadi pacarnya~"

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berhenti saat didepan mereka terlihat segerombol gadis yang berkerumun. Diantara gadis-gadis itu, terdapat pria tinggi yang tersenyum kaku kepada gadis-gadis itu seolah menebar pesona. Peristiwa ini sering terjadi, Baekhyun bahkan lelah hanya untuk melihatnya. Sang pangeran tampan yang menjadi pusat perhatian sejak masa SMAnya, yang kurang ia sukai yang anehnya malah satu fakultas dengannya. Sial bukan? Atau takdir? Baekhyun tak mau tahu.

"Chanyeol-sshi~ temani aku ke perpus ya~"

"Apa kau punya waktu, Chanyeol-sshi~"

"Chanyeol-sshi~ Kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah~"

"Seksi~"

"Merk apa yang kau pakai~"

"Boleh aku mengajakmu kencan~?"

"Chanyeol-sshi~"

"Chanyeol-sshi~"

"Tidak! Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama kami." Para pria (teman-temannya) menengahi.

"Ya sudah, kami akan ikut~ Bolehkan Chanyeol-sshi?"

"Ini hanya perkumpulan pria, nona." Pria itu sangat tampan meski dengan ekspresi datarnya. Para gadis menjerit tertahan karena pesonanya apalagi suaranya.

"Kyaaaa~ Kau tampan sekali~"

Kai merengut. "Lebih tampan aku kan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai. "Kurasa dia lebih baik darimu." Kai cemberut. "Tetapi masalah hatiku, kau lebih baik darinya."

Kai menahan rasa gemasnya. "Kau begitu imut~"

"Hei Soo, aku yakin kepala si Park Chanyeol itu pasti terbentur." Baekhyun menyeletuk.

"Kau benar, dia terlihat makin populer sekarang. Sangat beda dengan yang dulu walau tetap populer." Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Dia pernah satu sekolah dengan kalian?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyahut bersamaan. "Asal kau tahu, aku dan Kyungsoo satu SMA dulu, dan kami juga satu SMA dengan pria populer bernama Park Chanyeol itu."

"Dia itu berandalan, sangat dingin pada siapapun. Temannya hanya Kris Wu dan Changmin hyung. Dia pernah dikabarkan membunuh seseorang." Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan sedikit berbisik.

Kai menganga. "Mwo?"

"Kami tak pernah dekat dengannya. Kalau dekat dengannya, aku pasti selalu waspada. Aku mengawasinya terus, takut dia melakukan hal buruk padaku." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sosok yang menyeramkan. Aku tak pernah mau dekat dengannya,"

"Tetapi sekarang dia sudah tak semenyeramkan dulu."

"Yeah, dia sudah memiliki teman dan lebih mengakrabkan diri. Tetapi tetap saja," Baekhyun mendengus. "Kesan pertamaku sangat berpengaruh untukku menjalin suatu pertemanan."

"Bersyukurlah dia tidak satu jurusan denganmu." Kai menyeletuk. "Kau terlihat membencinya."

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun, karena jika dia merangkul Kai, tubuhnya akan miring sebelah karena tinggi tubuh Kai yang melebihi mereka berdua. "Daripada membahas itu, ayo makan, aku lapar."

"Oh, Baekhyun akan mentraktir kita!" Kai bersemangat. "Akan kubuat dompetmu kembali sempit."

"Yah, kau sadis sekali. Ini akhir bulan tahu."

"Hahahahaha~"

Deg.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia merasa seperti diawasi. Baekhyun tidak tahu tetapi instingnya selalu benar. Yang benar saja, ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, matanya tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan kedua mata seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

Baekhyun menegang. Kejadian masa lalu kembali berputar, memori yang sudah ia kubur dengan dalam dan menekan rasa takutnya. Baekhyun terpaku untuk beberapa menit, hingga tepukan dibahunya menyadarkannya kealam nyata.

"Gwencana?"

"A-ah." Baekhyun mengerjap memandang Kyungsoo dan Kai yang menatapnya bingung. "Ne. Ayo, makan, aku lapar!"

Menarik kedua sahabatnya, dengan sesekali menyahuti candaan Kai, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya terkepal. Ia menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakutannya.

 _Park Chanyeol..._

Demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak mau terlibat dengannya.

 **-Creepy Guy-**

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ia sudah selesai kuliah, dan sekarang waktunya bekerja di cafe. Ia begitu antusias karena hari ini Kyungsoo dan Kai akan datang ke cafe tempatnya bekerja. Jadi ia tidak terlalu bosan disana karena ada Xiumin yang menjadi rekan kerjanya. Setidaknya kedatangan mereka akan memperbaiki suasana.

Tap.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Perasaan takut tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalanya. Ia merasa diikuti. Ia tahu dirinya sekarang berada ditempat yang ramai. Bagaimanapun jika dirinya diikuti, ia akan merasa was-was. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu sensitif, apa mungkin karena insiden-insiden yang ia lewati pada masa SMA? Baekhyun mendadak takut.

" _I'm creeping in my heart, babe_. Nananananananananaaa~" Baekhyun mencoba bersenandung untuk menghilangkan perasaan negatifnya. Ia terus melangkah tanpa henti. "Ah! Aku akan telat!" Baekhyun berlari menuju cafe. Ia berharap penguntit itu tak mengikutinya. Yang benar saja, ketika ia berlari, suara dibelakangnya ikut berlari juga. Walau ramai Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Ia semakin kalut. Sepintas, wajah Park Chanyeol melintas, memenuhi pikiran negatifnya. "Tidak... tidak..." ia berbisik. Matanya ia pejamkan, hingga ia terkejut ketika menubruk seseorang dengan keras.

"Gwencana?"

Baekhyun melotot melihat orang yang sedang menahan pinggangnya agar tak terjatuh itu, terlihat setengah memeluknya. Ia orang yang melintas dipikirannya lagi. Park Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu kencang. Baekhyun mendadak kaku. "Ne." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Sebelum sempat pria tinggi didepannya mengucapkan sepatah kata, Baekhyun membungkuk lalu berlari kencang. Baekhyun memang nomor satu dalam hal berlari, karena ia sudah terbiasa.

 **Tring.**

"Annyeonghase—Baekhyun? Kenapa lari-lari?" Xiumin yang melihat teman kerjanya itu sedang ngos-ngosan didepan meja kasir. Ia begitu pucat. "Kau melihat hantu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Ahh, aku serasa mau mati."

"Ada yang mau membunuhmu?" Xiumin melotot. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia tidak mau orang-orang salah paham.

"Lupakan saja, Xiumin hyung. Cuma urusan kuliah kok." Baekhyun langsung mengganti pakaiannya ke kamar ganti. Mengganti bajunya dengan seragam cafe. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi sport khusus cafe.

"Lupakan hal tadi, Baekhyun. Lupakan." Baekhyun menepuk-tepuk pipinya. Ia lalu mulai bekerja bersama Xiumin dan beberapa pelayan cafe. Tak lupa menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Watermelon ice satu!" Baekhyun memberitahu koki didalam. Baekhyun memang bekerja sebagai kasir. Tentang uang, jangan remehkan dirinya. Sesuatu seperti ini begitu mudah untuk ia kelola karena hidupnya sudah biasa seperti itu. Ingat bahwa dirinya harus menghemat? Berkat itu ia sangat jago mengelola uang.

"Ini, harganya 5000 won."

 **-Creepy Guy?-**

"Kau tahu tentang Minzy? Dia begitu seksi."

"Katakan sekali lagi aku akan menendangmu Kai."

"Lindungi aku, Baek~"

"Berhenti menjadikanku benteng, Kai."

Ketiga sahabat itu dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka sehabis dari cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun tidak mentraktir, melainkan Kai, yang sedang mendapatkan rezeki katanya. Jadi ia mentraktir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di cafe tempat kerja Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri yakin, Kai mengharapkan diskon darinya. Mentang-mentang ia penjaga kasir dan bekerja disana...

Baekhyun terhenti ketika mereka sampai disimpang tiga. Kai dan Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Kuingatkan padamu Baek, jangan telat lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mau membantumu lagi lho."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar perkataan Kai, dipukulnya lengan pria itu. "Kalau begitu aku akan bergantung pada Kyungsoo, hehehehe."

"Aku tak pandai merayu, Baek. Kau tahu itu." Kyungsoo mendengus. Baekhyun dan Kai tertawa memikirkannya.

"Baiklah, sampai disini, kalian hati-hati oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Yo! Kau juga." Kai menyahut antusias. Kyungsoo melambai sebelum berjalan beriringan dengan Kai kearah kiri, sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menuju kearah kanan. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Tempat tinggal mereka memang berlawanan arah, namun berbeda dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sejalan. Setidaknya mereka memiliki teman bicara, berbeda dengannya yang sendirian.

"Ayolah, tidak ada apapun..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphone dan headsetnya. Ia mendengarkan musik dengan volume cukup keras, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan takutnya. Ia memang tidak takut dengan apapun, ia hanya benci dengan perasaan negatifnya sebenarnya. Perasaan itu selalu muncul jika ia mulai berprasangka buruk atau ketika ia merasa tak nyaman dan was-was. Ia lebih benci lagi mengingat siapa yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

 _ **Bdbuk**_

Baekhyun mematung setelah melewati gang sempit disampingnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Ia menoleh kesamping. Ia yakin suara volume smartphonenya begitu nyaring, tetapi itu tetap tak berguna setelah telinganya menangkap suara aneh itu. Ia mulai was-was, pikirannya mulai aneh-aneh. Siapa? Apa ia diikuti lagi?

Bukannya melarikan diri, Baekhyun malah mengintip dari tembok. Ia begitu waspada, bahkan sudah memikirkan bagaimana jika dirinya nanti disergap dari belakang dan diculik setelah masa bodoh dengan suara aneh itu? Sekarang ia lebih ke penasaran dengan suara _music player_ diponselnya. Baekhyun mengintip.

Gang itu begitu gelap. Ia hanya dapat melihat bayangan tempat sampah dan beberapa balok kayu, lalu dua orang manusia? Baekhyun menegang ketika melihat orang tersebut sedang mencekik orang yang lain. Ia merasa _deja vu_. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Dilihatnya orang tersebut menghantamkan tubuh tersebut ke dinding gang, menimbulkan suara seperti yang didengar Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun masih mematung. Jalanan sekarang begitu sepi, tingkah mencurigakan tidak terlihat terlebih didalam gang antara dua bangunan kosong. Dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya malah mengintip, padahal ada kemungkinan dirinya akan celaka setelah ini.

"Akh... h-hentikanh..."

Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat sosok yang menyiksa itu menginjak tangan yang lemah. Rintihan terdengar, hal itu malah membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin terpompa kuat. Ia takut, takut jika berada diposisi yang tertindas itu. Baekhyun bahkan merasa ngilu ketika terdengar bunyi patahan tulang.

"Enyah kau, brengsek."

KREETEK

"ARGH!"

 _Tak_

Kegiatan terhenti. Sosok itu menatap keluar gang, curiga dengan keadaan diluar. Memberi tendangan terakhir, sosok itu keluar dari gang dengan was-was. Mata bulat tajamnya mengawasi sekitar. Merasa aman, ia menatap kearah kanan cukup lama. Lalu berjalan santai kearah kiri, entah menuju kemana.

"Hhh..." desahan sangat pelan terdengar.

Byun Baekhyun sangat bersyukur ada semak-semak tinggi yang cukup lebat disamping gang, sehingga ia dapat bersembunyi setelah tanpa sengaja menendang kerikil kecil ke depan gang. Ia berada diantara semak-semak tinggi disamping gang itu, menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding gang yang begitu mencekam. Ia menahan deru nafasnya agar tak menimbulkan suara. Raut wajahnya ketakutan, keringat menetes dipelipisnya. Tangannya sudah mendingin saking takutnya kepergok oleh si pelaku. Baekhyun benar-benar tegang hingga lupa bagaimana caranya menelan ludah. Ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat wajah sang pelaku. Matanya benar-benar tidak salah lihat tadi, ia yakin itu. Bagaimana mungkin...

"T-tadi itu..." bisiknya hampir tanpa suara. Ekspesinya bercampur aduk. "Park Chanyeol...?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Creepy Guy~  
[Chapter 1 END]**

 **.**

 **To be Continued?**

 **.**

 **...000...**

Aku begitu menikmati apa yang kutulis, lebih tepatnya bagian terakhir. Saat nulisnya itu rada-rada tegang dan malah muncul bayangan horror wkwkwk, nggak tahu deh saya yang terlalu paranoid abis baca novel horror atau apa. Nggak tau juga yang baca terasa feelnya atau nggak. Kalau aku sih sudah berasa blank mikirin doi #digampar

Saat ini ide inilah yang didapat. Setelah fict anak SMA yang pukul-pukulan dan kelahi mulu, lalu fic lain yang sedikit sad diawal karena kembarannya dan baru dipublish, kini muncul ide lain lagi yang bisa jadi perpaduan dua-duanya, yang lebih 'dewasa' #cieleh#cuih. Udah sampai chapter 2 lho saya ngetiknya :v btw, semoga suka ya :)

 _And then_ , saya mengharapkan para reviewer dan para siders untuk menyumbangkan review-annya. Ayo, ayo review~ sebelum semangat saya hilang TvT

 **...000...**

 **~Sallow Girl aka Park Sara~**

 **See you next chapter maybe?**


End file.
